Wishes
by R.C. Cummings
Summary: My take on how and when the idea of going to Paris with Maura hit Jane.


**I have been on vacation to New Orleans and plan on hitting my series as I promised but must admit I lied about not writing another short until I finished it. :(** **I need to write this thought to shake the dust off of my pen so to speak. Anyway here we go.**

 *** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

 **v**

Jane walked into Maura's office with the intent of seeing if she wanted to go to lunch. She knew the woman was hiding her emotions about her moving to Virginia to take the F.B.I. job and wanted to spend time with her. She walked in only to find the office empty. She decided to just wait a few moments to see if Maura would come back soon and had made herself comfy on the couch when the lab tech came in.

"Oh... Detective can I help you with something?"

"No...I was just waiting on Dr. Isles to return." She answered the woman.

"I'm sorry Dr. Isles had a sudden meeting with the governor about the budget. She will not be back for awhile..." The tech explained, "...I was just going to lay this file on her desk but I can leave her a note to contact you if you like."

"No that's okay. I'll put that file on her desk and leave a note for her myself." Jane said taking the file from the young tech's hand and basically dismissing her with a wave of her hand. The woman looked strangely at first but left when she saw Jane heading for the desk left the office.

Jane placed the file on Maura's desk and then began looking for a piece of paper for her note. She didn't see any post it notes to write on so she pulled the desk drawer open and saw the notebook that Maura kept in her desk. "I'll just take a sheet...she'll never know." She thought to herself as she opened the cover and saw the woman's hand writing on several pages of paper in the front so she started to go to a clean sheet until who the letter was addressed to stopped her.

 _My Dearest Jane,_

"This is to me." She said out loud. "What is that dearest crap about?" She wondered to herself. "It couldn't be for me she would know I wouldn't like that..." She said out loud and started to turn to a clean page but stopped again. "...Would she?" Curiosity caught her by the hand as she settled in to read the whole letter.

 _My Dearest Jane,_

 _I know you will hate being called dearest but that is all my heart will allow the pen to write. I have started this letter what seems like twenty times and they all start with me calling you "My Dearest." I'm going to conclude it is because you are my dearest. You are my dearest friend, the dearest soul, and the dearest person that I have ever met._ _I can't bare the thought of not seeing you daily so I've decided to take a month off and tour Paris again. Maybe when I return my heart will not be so sad at the emptiness your absence will bring._

 _I wish nothing but the best for you and your life. I would never dream of standing in the way of your happiness. I truly believe that the thought of teaching at the F.B.I brings you happiness. I haven't seen that much happiness since you thought you were pregnant. But I will miss you terribly and_ _I fight with myself night and day for thinking selfish thoughts of how to ask you to stay._ _But when you love someone you find ways of opening your hands and letting them go even though the heart never stops "wishing"_

Jane notice the letter wasn't finished. She also noticed the water marks on the paper like rain drops had fallen on it but she knew they were tears. "Did she just say that she loves me?" Jane asked herself in her mind. "Naaa..." She said and waved her hands at the letter in disbelief but stopped as a thought hit her. "She's going to Paris for a month so she will not be here because I will be gone." She thought sitting back in Maura's chair.

She looked at her friends desk and saw the bottle of perfume she had bought the woman when she had jumped off the bridge. Then suddenly Maura's words came to her in a flash, "Did you think about any of us before you jumped?" She picked up the bottle and smelt the contents. Maura had left it on her desk as a reminder for her to think before she jumped. That there were people who cared for her and would miss her if she was gone.

"Shit!" Jane said out loud as she realized she was doing it again. She was jumping before seeing what it was going to do to those around her. "But I will only be a phone call away." She smelled the perfume again. "But this smell and the sound of Maura's clicking heels walking up to my desk won't be there." She told herself and closed her eyes to think.

"Is she really in love with me? Could my wishes be coming true?" She asked her heart but then heard the elevators open and Maura's voice talking with her lab tech. She closed the notebook and desk in what seemed like one motion as she tried not to be caught. She stood and started for the door and almost ran into the woman entering her office.

"Jane..." Maura said startled that the woman was coming towards her. "Was there something you needed?"

"No...I think I've figured out everything I needed but how about a movie night tonight?"

Maura lit up with a bright smile that always made Jane's knees buckle. "I think that is an excellent idea."

"Cool..." She said and started to leave.

"Jane..." The woman turned back towards her. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I got to check on something but I'll see you around seven."

"Okay..." Maura said as she wondered about Jane's behavior.

Jane just beat the elevator buttons impatiently needing to get up stairs and do some calling to set her plan in motion. She figured a month in Paris with Maura should be enough to tell her if the woman just loved her or if her wishes were coming true... that Maura was in love with her.

* * *

 **This is a one shot...only! I just wanted to fill in where the idea came from of Jane traveling with Maura.**

 **I've learned something this past trip...one never truly knows another until you have traveled with them in the same room. That is one test of a relationship wither friend or lover. Sometimes you just say thank you Jesus for the answers...lol**


End file.
